Princess Amelia of York.
On October 21st 1989 HM King Phillip II and Queen Louisa Neé Wilde, Queen consort of the United Kingdom welcomed their first daughter. Princess Amelia Elizabeth Alice Jane of York, at St. Mary’s Hospital. She stands third in line to succeed her Father as monarch of the Commonwealth realms, preceded by her brother Arthur, The Prince of York and Prince Albert of York. Early Life Princess Amelia was born in Lindo Wing of St Mary’s in Paddington, London on 21st October 1989 at 1pm, as the third and only daughter His Royal Highness Prince Philip, and Her Royal Highness Princess Louisa of York, and ninth grandchild of King Edmund II Queen Caroline. On 26th October, the 5th Day after her birth it was announced Duke and Duchess of York. She was Baptised with the names Amelia Elizabeth Alice Jane, on 14th January 1990, at Chapel Royal at St James's Palace by Archbishop of Canterbury Oliver Pierson. Education. She starter her schooling at the Sandroyd School, where she studied from the ages of three to thirteen. Then, she moved to Marlborough College, completing her studies there, at eighteen with cousins HRH Princess Annie of Sutherland (B. 30 Jun 1986) '''and Lady Marie Holt (B. 19 Aug 1988). Marlborough College that she met Lady Louisa Claire Covington and became good friends with her. Lousia Covington was in attendance on the night the Princess' appendix rupture on 2nd February 2003. Earning four A levels in English, History, French, and German before starting St Andrews University the term after her eldest brother graduated. Graduating herself 4 years later with an MA in English and Medieval History before returning to Oxford, England to continue her studies, in 2012 she completed her PhD in British and European History, 1500 - 1700, adding to her list of titles to which included Princess Royale. Personal Life Relationships Liam Millington Liam Millington (B. 13th July 1886) youngest and only son of William Millington, CEO, and owner of Millington's foundation and Eliza Millington. (née Vernon) Liam and Princess Amelia of Wales dated from June 2007 to April 2008, after meeting at a polo match. Timothy Milbourne. Princess Amelia and Timothy Milbourne dated from October 2009 to April 2012. The pair meet during a theatre performance at Marlborough College in December 2009. The breakup was first noticed when Timothy failed to attend the Epsom Derby and was confirmed when he was missing from the Opening ceremony of the 2012 Olympic Games. Timothy Milbourne (Born 17th February 1986.) is the eldest son of Johnathan Milbourne Chancellor of the Exchequer (from May 2009) and Madeline Milbourne. Patronages and Charitable work 'The Royal ballet ' '''Save the children National portrait gallery mind British red cross British academy children’s awards national youth theatre the poppy factory ' '''papyrus ' '''royal academy of arts british olympic association ''' '''bbc national orchestra and chorus of wales. st john ambulance royal academy of music ' '''poppy scotland ' '''british equestrian federation english heritage art fund the butler trust ' '''100 women in finance ' 'royal academy of music ' '''royal foundation royal ballet unicef Victoria & Albert museum ' '''first story: Changing lives through writing ' '''curious mind royal conservatoire of scotland ''' '''rainbow trust, children charity children in need great Ormond street hospital ''' '''NSpcc Title and Style 21st October 1989 - 12th May 1991 - Her Royal Highness Princess Amelia Elizabeth Alice Jane, of York. 12th May 1991 - 21st October 2010 - Her Royal Highness The Princess Amelia. 21st October to Present - Her Royal Highness, The Princess Royal. Amelia is the 6th Princess Royal, An appellation given only to the eldest daughter of the sovereign, the last holder being Queen Elizabeth II’s daughter Princess Elinor.